Pokemon Wars: Transformers: Quest for the Dex
by charizardag
Summary: The Maximals are starting to settle into their new home on the Pokemon World. When they hear about the device known as a Pokedex, they plan on reverse engineering it so they can use it. But Megatron learns of the as well and thinks of the same plan.
1. The Axalon and Pokedex info

_**Here's the Next story of my Pokemon Wars: Transformers series. Sorry for the wait, but it will be worth it. Oh and here's the disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon OR Beast Wars Transformers**_

* * *

Our story begins inside the Ship known as the Axalon, AKA the Maximal Base. There is no one inside at the moment, but the equipment is on. At that moment, the hatches that leads to outside open, and riding on the elevating platforms are the Maximals in their Robot modes, and with them are their new companions: Ash and Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Tracy, May and her brother Max, Gary and his grandfather, Professor Oak.

Optimus: Well everyone, welcome to the Axalon, our base of operations.

They exited the platform and began looking around in awe. It has been roughly two weeks since Optimus Primal and his Maximal team crash landed on earth, along with their enemies: Megatron and his Predacons. After the Bridge, where Optimus and the Former Predacon, Chari-Tron fought was destroyed, The Maximals had to find another way to their base. It took awhile, but the feat was achieved and they now have returned, along with their new friends. Aggronix walks over to the center table and places his hand over it.

Aggronix: It's not much, but we call it home. I mean, for now.

Max: Whoa... This is so incredible.

Before Max could get a closer look, Shockrat, grabbed him by his shirt.

Shockrat: Hey, look all ya want, but no touching! Ya got it?

Max: (sigh) Yes.

Shockrat: Alright then (lets him go).

Chari-Tron: Hmm... It's not much, but I would say it's an improvement to the Predacon Base. We crash-landed near a volcano and the heat melted most of the hull.

Shockrat: Oh, well thanks for letting us know, Chopper-face. Now we know how to slag youse when ya decide to be a Pred again.

Chari-Tron just growls at him.

Optimus: Ease off, Shockrat. Remember, he's one of us now.

Shockrat: Eh...whateva.

Optimus: Well...as you see here, this is the Axalon's bridge. We monitor the status of the ship and our crew here and those who are outside as well. Uh, over where Aggronix is you'll see the Holo-projector.

Aggronix types a command on the keyboard there and the table emits a hologram of the Maximal symbol. It then changes to a 1:8th scale image of their ship.

Ash: Cool.

Aggronix: This will display anything you wish. From the status of crew...

It now shows a hologram of Optimus with several statistics including an image of his Blastoise beast mode

Aggronix: ...to a map of our surroundings.

Now we see the Axalon again along with the area it crash-landed.

Tracy: Impressive.

Aggronix: I take pride in what I do.

Misty: It's nice, but doesn't it seem a bit big for just the four of you?

Blaze-Hound: Well, it's not just the four of us. We were the skeleton crew while the rest went into hibernation in stasis pods.

Blaze-hound types in a command and the projector shows a single pod-like ship.

Max: Stasis pods?

Optimus: Yes, sometimes an exploration crew would need several members on it to have an efficient run. While there is the chance not all are needed, several crew members will enter these pods and revert to a Protoform stage, but when needed, we would activate them and if also necessary, scan a beast mode for them. If not in their pods, we would also use our C/R chambers.

Aggronix walks over to one of them and begins to turn it on.

Max: What does the C/R stand for?

Aggronix: C stands for "creation" and R stands for "restoration." Except using it to form our beast modes, it also allows to make more external prepares, just in case going into Beast Mode isn't enough.

Max: That's pretty cool.

Blaze-Hound: You think that's cool you should check out the training room. It's lets you do all kinds of things. Come on, I'll show you.

Blaze-Hound transforms to his beast mode and starts to run down the hall, with Max right behind him.

Shockrat: tch. Kids...

Ash: So, Optimus, if you guys had more members, why didn't you wake them up before meeting up with the Predacons.

Optimus: We would have, except during the battle that forced us down here, we had to jettison all the pods into orbit.

May: What? Why would you do that?

Aggronix: It's a standard-issue fail safe. If the pods were in here when we crashed, there would have had a less chance of surviving the trauma. With them in orbit, the pod can navigate to a safer landing once it reaches the atmosphere.

Shockrat: Of course, that leads to another problem. With da Preds on our skid-plates, those pods are easy Pickins' for 'em.

Optimus: He's right. If they ever reached one of them, they could easily reprogram the Maximal Protoform inside into a Predacon.

Gary: Whoa. Isn't that a bit extreme?

Prof. Oak: Not to mention unethical.

Aggronix: Well, as we explained before, Megatron's attack was a surprise since there was peace on Cybertron. So the though of stasis pods with the danger of reprograming was not a large issue.

Optimus: But until one comes, our main concern is megatron.

Chari-Tron: Yes, and his destruction.

Optimus: We're not going to destroy him, we just need to keep him from succeeding his plan. At least long enough to contact Cybertron again.

Shockrat: Yeah, well...that doesn't mean we have to be gentle with him.

Optimus: Shut up, Shockrat.

Ash: Hey, is it cool that we let our pokemon out? I mean it's only right they should know their way around here as well.

Optimus: Hmm... uh, well, I suppose that wouldn't be a problem.

Ash: All right. Come on out guys.

Ash takes out his Poke-balls and releases his pokemon: Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal and Sceptile. The pokemon look in awe at the base and begin looking around the panels and things.

Shockrat: Eh...these guys are housebroken, right? (Aggronix smacks him) Hey!

Optimus: It's remarkable that there is such a variety of these creatures.

May: Well, if you like Ash's pokemon, check out mine.

May releases her pokemon: Bulbasaur, Skitty, Munchlax, Beautifly, Eevee and Blazeiken.

Misty: My turn.

Misty's pokemon are released next: Staryu, Goldeen, Azurill Corsola and Psyduck, which of course holds its head like it has a headache. The preverbal floodgate opened and soon, Brock, Tracy and Gary joined along. The Bridge got small as more pokemon filled the room: Brock's Sudowoodo, Forretress, Ludicolo, and Marshtomp. Tracy's Syther, Venonat and Marill and Gary's, Umbreon, Dodrio and....

Ash: hey, what Pokemon is that?

We focus more on Gary's new Pokemon, a Yellow one with black stripes standing on two legs and has two black tails.

Gary: Oh this guy? This is Electivire. I got him during my visit to the Sinnoh region.

The pokemon just smiled as it waved hello, saying only his name like any other pokemon.

Ash: Cool. Let me see...

He takes out his Pokedex and begins to use it, but before he could...

Shockrat: Hey, I've seen that thing before. May was using one when Optimus had his fight with Chopper-face here.

Ash: Oh this? It's my Pokedex.

Aggronix: Pokedex?

Prof. Oak: It's a hand held device pokemon trainers use as a pokemon encyclopedia. It can identify a pokemon just by pointing its camera at it. It can also analyze it's type and stats, what attacks it can use, it's level, where it originated and it can be used as the trainer's ID.

Optimus: So what you are saying is if it has anything to do with a pokemon, the Pokedex can tell you about it?

Prof. Oak: That's correct. It's also surprisingly indestructibly and can withstand extreme exposure to heat and cold, it's even waterproof.

Chari-Tron: Hmm...quite an ingenious invention.

Prof. Oak: Well, I should say so, I developed the first Pokedex.

Aggronix: So this is your work then?

Prof. Oak: Yes... but not directly. You see I developed the Pokedex of my region, Kanto. The Pokedex that Ash and May use are more updated and was developed by Professor Birch of the Hoenn region.

Shockrat: How many regions do you guys have?

Prof. Oak: if you can have your computer make a larger map, I can show you.

Aggronix starts typing on the keypad again and the Holo-projector now shows a much larger map of the earth. Professor Oak walks over and places his hand over an area.

Prof. Oak: This area is Kanto, where we are now. (moves to another area) Just beyond that is the Johto region, and passed that is Hoenn.

May: That's where Max and I are from.

Tracy: (points to area) And this over here is the Orange Archipelago, where I'm from.

Gary: And further over here is where I went to recently: Sinnoh. Where I got my Electivire.

As this was going on, Ash was working his Pokedex but every time he pointed it towards Electivire...

Ash's Pokedex: (female voice) _Sorry, Pokemon Identity not found. _

Ash: Ugh! I can't I get this to work.

Gary: Ash, that Pokedex isn't updated to include the pokemon from Sinnoh.

Optimus: Wait, so each Pokedex is only limited to the sector it came from?

Ash: Sector?

Optimus: Another word for region.

Ash: oh.

Gary: Sort of. I managed to have my Pokedex receive an upgrade to include Sinnoh Pokemon.

With that, Gary takes out his Pokedex, which was the same color as Ash's and looked slightly more cylindrical then Ash and May's. He opens it and points it at his Electivire.

Gary: This one allows voice changing.

Gary's Pokedex: (male)_ Electivire, the Thunderbolt Pokemon. This pokemon is the evolved form of Electabuzz. When it pushes the tips of its two tails against an opponent, it can let loose as much as 20,000 volts of electricity. _

Optimus: Incredible.

Aggronix: You thinking what I'm thinking, Optimus?

Optimus: Yes I am. Gary, do you think we could borrow your Pokedex?

Gary: For what?

Aggronix: If we could understand how it works, I should be able to reverse engineer it into our own exo-structures. That way, we each would have our own Encyclopedia on the animals of this world.

Tracy: Is it Possible?

Aggronix: It shouldn't be too hard, all I need is time and Gary's Pokedex.

Gary: Well, I don't see the harm in doing so.

* * *

Meanwhile, we turn our attention to Max and Blaze-hound. They were in an empty room and Max hand in his hand Quazar gun like Blaze Hound.

Blaze-Hound: This is our training area, where we practice our aim and our battle skills. When you're on an exploration team, you'd never know when you need to defend yourself.

Max: That is so cool.

Blaze-Hound: So, how about a little race. (Charges gun) First to hit the most in a minute winds.

Max: You're on.

Blaze-Hound: Computer, begin targeting simulation 002.

At that moment, the entire area was coated with a green grid and appearing in a flash were tiny hovering robots.

Blaze-hound: Ready?

Max: As I'll ever be.

They soon begin firing at the drones. With each one hit, they disappear in an instant. Blaze-Hound was hitting quite a lot, but so was Max. it seemed like it was an even match.

Blaze-Hound: Hey, you're not that bad.

Max: It comes with playing video games.

Just when they started, the minute of play was done and all drones faded away.

Computer: (male) Unit Blaze-Hound: 10 points, Opponent Max: 10 points.

Max: Sounds like a tie. How about best two out of three? Unless of course you're chicken.

As he was saying this, he starts spinning the gun in his hand like a western cowboy. Unfortunately, as he was spinning it, the trigger was pulled and it fired another blast, this time it hits one of the above emergency red lights. Of course, once it was blasted off, the Alarms quickly started.

Max: Heh-heh ... oops...

* * *

Aggronix was about to begin his examination when the alarms reached the bridge.

Chari-Tron: Grrr... What the slagging inferno is going on?

The sudden alarm spooked most of the pokemon, causing them to run about in panic.

Shockrat: Whoa-hey! Calm down, you little-Yeow! OK, one of them burned my foot!

Optimus: Aggronix, shut the alarms, I'll find the source of it.

Optimus made his way to the lift and started it, taking him outside. Aggronix started to reach for the controls to override the alarm, but as he walked, his foot came down on one of Electivire's Tails. The pokemon howled in pain as the foot came down, when he pulled his foot back, Electivire cradled it's tail in pain, but the gave an angered look at Aggronix.

Aggronix: uh-oh....

Electivire: ELECTI..... VIRE!!!!

Before he knew it, Electivire charged up its tails with electricity. Knowing what was coming, Aggronix in a reflex, held his hands out in defense, unfortunately, his hand also had Gary's pokedex in it. Electivire send all 20,000 volts right at Aggronix, but what really got hit was the Pokedex. For a moment, it looked like it was holding its own, even after the attack was finished. Shockrat went over to the control and stopped the alarms, Aggronix opened his optics and looked at the Pokedex in his hand.

Aggronix: Hey...this is tough.

Suddenly, it started to smoke and the Pokedex exploded right in his hands and at his face.

Shockrat: Uh... I think you spoke to soon, big guy.

Gary: MY POKEDEX! Electivire!

The yellow and black pokemon looked at its master with an apologetic look in its eyes. At that moment, Max and Blaze-Hound returned to the bridge.

Max: Hey, is everyone all right in here?

Everyone in the bridge shot glares at the two.

Blaze-Hound: what?

May: I don't know how, but I'm sure this is your fault Max.

Max: What? What did I do?

Aggronix: (groans) it doesn't matter what they did, right now we have another problem. With Gary's Pokedex destroyed, there's no way for me to reverse engineer it so we could use it.

Max: You need a Pokedex? Why not use Ash or May's?

Aggronix: I would but working with a newer model would be more preferred.

Max: Newer model?

Gary: The Pokedex he had was the one I got from the Sinnoh region.

Ash: Wait, I have an idea. Why not go to the Sinnoh Region and get another Pokedex from where you first got it from.

Gary: That would be from Professor Rowan of Sandgem town, but Sinnoh is very far from here. It took me three days to get back to Pallet. I think that would be out of the question to try to go there.

Aggronix: Actually...there might be a way.

Misty: What do you mean?

Shockrat: Your talking about the ship's Warp-gate, aren't you?

Aggronix: That I am. (to the humans) our ship has a device that allows teleportation from great distances on a planet, a transwarp gate. With it, we can upload the coordinates to where Gary got his Pokedex and arrive there in a flash.

Blaze-Hound: But the gate got damaged in the crash.

Aggronix: Not completely. I should have it fixed in about a Mega-Cycle or two.

May: Which is how long in earth time?

Shockrat: an hour.

May: Oh...that's good.

Suddenly, we hear Optimus's voice coming from the speakers inside.

Optimus: _Maximals, we have a problem._

Aggronix: (rushes to a console) What's going on, Optimus?

Optimus: _My scanners just picked up something flying away from the base, something small.  
_  
Ash: Maybe it was a Pidgey, they're common around here.

Optimus:_ I don't think so. At the time I scanned it, it gave of an energy signature.  
_

Aggronix: You think it was the Predacons?

Chari-Tron: Hmm... It must be Scizornex's. He is equipped with small flying camera drones, Cyber-bees. Which means Megatron now knows what we are up to.

Blaze-Hound: Or...it could have just arrived and decided to cheese it when Optimus showed up.

Chari-Tron: Highly unlikely.

Aggronix: Either way, I better get my gears started and fix the Warp-gate.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a much further area, in a large meadow we see a Feraligatr, a Scizor, a Aerodactyl and a Beedrill were making their way towards a lake. A closer look shows that it is the Predacons in their beast modes: Aerosaur, Bee-Driller, Scizornex and their leader Megatron.

Megatron: Ahh...such a beautiful lake, and what a lovely view too. I believe that this will make a grand location for a second Predacon Base. Yess...

Scizornex: Yes, oh great Megatron. It is a perfect location.

Bee-Driller: Ooh, Bee-Driller agrees.

Aerosaur: Eh...it's all right, I guess. I still say we should set it up closer to the volcano.

Megatron: While that would have been good, Aerosaur, the volcano's lava would have made it as dangerous for us as it would the Maximals. As much as I loved to see them in pain, I would prefer not to join along with them. Noo...

At that moment, the inside of Scizornex started to make a beep noise.

Scizornex: Huh?

Aerosaur: What's wrong, Scizornex, your "check engine" light's on?

Scizornex: It's my beacon. One of my Cyber-bees found something. Scizornex: Terrorize!

He transforms to Robot mode and we see that it's his Predacon symbol beeping. In the air we see a a small black and red robot bug, which was indeed Scizornex's Cyber-bee. The Bee comes closer and lands on Scizornex's claw hand.

Megatron: Allow me to examen it, Scizornex. Megatron, Terrorize!

Now Megatron transforms to robot mode, he takes the Cyber-bee with his free hand and pulls out a wire on it. He plugs the other end into his head and his optics turn white.

Megatron: Hmm...it found the Maximal base. Interesting, the Humans are there as well. Wait...what's this... A Pokedex? Able to-(Gasp).

Scizornex: (worried) Megatron?

Megatron: (pulls out plug) Predacons, we must return to our base. There is something the Maximals have discovered.

Aerosaur: Wait, rewind, discovered what?

Megatron: Don't Argue with me, just go! I'll explain when we return. Beast Mode!

Megatron Transforms back into his pokemon beast form, as does Scizornex. They all begin rushing back where they came from, back to their ship they are using as a base.

Megatron: (thinking) So, Maximals, you think you can gain an advantage on the great Megatron? You will learn just yet. Yess...

* * *

_**And there goes chapter one of my next Pokemon Wars fic. I'm really sorry for taking so long. Lets face it, writers block really got the better of me before. But now I've got my juices flowing and soon I'll be back to my other fics. To my devoted fans, thanks for waiting so long.  
Now, what will Megatron do to Stop Optimus Primal and his Maximals from achieving their goal? Keep reading to find out.**_


	2. On the Road to Sinnoh

_**Here's chapter 2, enjoy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The scene opens deep below the Axalon Ship. There, we see a large machine arc connected to the Ship's engines: it was the transwarp-gate. We see Aggronix's feet sticking out of the controls, with Him was Blaze-Hound and Professor Oak, they were helping him fix the warp-gate.

Aggronix: OK, can I get the Syncro-laser?

Blaze-Hound: I got it.

He passes Aggronix a tool with two thin prongs at the top.

Aggronix: Alright, just a little adjustment here.... (electric noise is heard) OK, Professor, in the dashboard there's a small purple switch, I want you to flip it.

The pokemon professor looks around the dashboard and sees two purple switches.

Prof. Oak: Uh, there's two here, Aggronix.

Aggronix: Flip the one that's a lighter shade.

He sees that the right one is brighter and flips that one. Suddenly, there's a small blast followed by smoke coming from where Aggronix was in. Aggronix pulls himself out, covered in soot.

Aggronix: My fault, I should have said the Dark shade.

At that moment Optimus' voice came from the room's communicator.

Optimus: _Aggronix, how's the gate coming along?_

Aggronix: A few loose wires but I should have it done in a few more cycles.

Optimus:_ Good, report to me when you're finished. Optimus out.  
_

Meanwhile, in another part of the Axalon, we see Optimus Working on a a device, which was scanning a purple stone.

Optimus: Hmm... Scans should be done soon.

Voice: Optimus?

he turns around and sees Ash enter the room.

Ash: What's going on? (sees stone) Hey, is that the Moon stone that Nurse Joy gave you?

Optimus: It is. I'm scanning the stone to see if my beliefs are confirmed.

Just then, the machine stopped scanning and several text was appearing on the scene next to the stone.

Optimus: (reads text) Just as I though. This moon stone is an altered version of the Energon crystals. Weaker, yet safer then normal crystals.

Ash: what do you mean safer.

Optimus: like I said, Ash, energon in its crystal stage is highly unstable. Its energy is wild and uncontrolled and can sometimes short-circuit our bodies. When we collect energon we first turn it into stable cubes, allowing us to handle them normally. Yet this new crystalized form is different: There's energy in it, but not enough for it to damage to me as I hold it.

He proves this by talking the stone in his hand.

Ash: What do you think caused it to be like this?

Optimus: I'm not sure, but here's something else that's interesting. The last few nights we've spent trying to return to our base, I've notice the stone glow brighter and when that happened, it got hotter to the touch, so to speak.

Ash: And what do you think caused that?

Optimus: Durning those nights it was a full moon.

Ash: So you think the moon has something to do with it?

Optimus: Exactly, and that makes me wonder about the other stones you've told me about. Maybe-

Suddenly, his communicator beeps and it's Aggronix.

Aggronix: _Optimus, it's ready. Have Shockrat, Chari-Tron and the humans come down here._

Optimus: I'm on it, Aggronix.

Ash: I guess it's time to go, huh.

Optimus: Yes. I can run some more test later. Right now, we have a Pokedex to get.

Ash: Right.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier...

* * *

_

The scene changes to the Predacon base. Inside, we see the five Predacons, each rising on hover platforms a few feet over the ship's floor, looking at a main view screen. On it were the recordings of what Scizornex's cuber-bee found. Ariadox was the first to speak.

Ariadox: Interesting...an entire encyclopedia of the creatures on this planet in the palm of their hands.

Megatron: And in the palms of the Maximals' hands if we don't beat them to it.

Aerosaur: So this is what you want us to do instead of finding new territories to control? Please, a real leader wouldn't waist time with something so trivial.

Megatron: (gets in close to Aerosaur) Need I remind you that this planet is unknown to either of us, Aerosaur. It may share the name Earth, but it is not the one we know.

He grabs the Aerodactyl Predacon by his Feraligatr jaw hand.

Megatron: and a good leader learns of his surroundings to place the odds in his favor. Now doesn't that make much more sense?

Aerosaur: (struggles to talk) uh-huh....

with that, he lets go, making him fall off his platform and down on the ship's deck.

Megatron: Fortunately for us, the Axalon's Transwarp-gate is in disrepair while ours is still in working order.

Bee-Driller: Ooh... Bee-Driller is liking plan already. No need to run into stupid Maximals.

Ariadox: But there is a flaw in our plan.

As he talks, he moves closer to where the cyber-bee was loading its tape.

Ariadox: The cyber-bee stopped recording when Primal came across it.

He fast-forwards the video up to the point Optimus appeared, once that happened, the screen when static.

Ariadox: Therefore, there was no time to find the location where the human called Gary explained where he received his ... Pokedex.

Megatron: Maybe not specifically, but we know that he received in a sector known as Sinnoh.

With that, he uses his only digit-figured hand to type in a few commands and the screen shows a map of the Sinnoh region.

Bee-Driller: Oh no, Sinnoh place is huge! Where will we find Pokedex thingy?

Megatron: Its quite simple, my buzzing bee. As explained by our enemies' human allies, many sectors have been known to home a resident professor to equips Pokemon trainers with theses machines. We'll cross-reference each city in Sinnoh and see which one...is home to a professor...yess...

Ariadox: (laughs evilly) My speciality...(moves to a computer monitor) This shouldn't take too long to get what we need.

He starts typing with his claw-hands. Information begins scrolling down on the screen at a fast rate. After a few minutes, the screen stops at an image of an old man with light grey hair and a mustache.

Ariadox: Ah, here we go. Professor Rowan is the authority of pokemon in the Sinnoh region. His current residence is in a sector known as Sandgem Town. Downloading coordinates now.

Megatron: Excellent. Predacons, report to the Transwarp-gate.

All but Ariadox: Yes Megatron.

* * *

We return to the Axalon right where we left off: Optimus has called on the rest of the Maximal team and Ash's group to the Transwarp-gate. Now we see them standing near the machine as Aggronix began typing coordinates.

Aggronix: Alright, once the information is registered in the gate's system, we should have our means of entering Sinnoh.

Optimus: Great. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can end it without dealing with Megatron.

Shockrat: I'm tellin' ya, you got nothin' to worry about. The chance of those Predacons knowing what we're doing is slim to none.

Chari-Tron: Hmm, so sure of yourself.

Aggronix: There's still one problem with the gate. Our internal communication systems is our link to it so we can return to the base. Since we haven't made any communicators for you guys, one of us maximals will need to stay behind so they can work the transport manually. I think it's quite obvious that I'll be the choice.

Tracey: Well, not all of us need to go on this mission. I can stay behind.

Aggronix: I'm flattered, but you don't know how the work the gate

Tracey: Well. I'll still stay so I can help you.

Aggronix: Thanks.

At the moment, the Transwarp-gate began to hum as it began to start. The empty middle of the arch began to glow a bright silver, then it shows the surroundings of a forest.

Aggronix: Transwarp-gate is online and ready for transport

Optimus: That's Prime. Alright Maximals, each of us should be partnered with a human member of our team to make sure this mission goes smooth. Shockrat, you'll be with May and Max.

Shockrat: Great, I get stuck babysitting.

Max: Hey, I resent that!

May: Yeah. Just because we're the youngest here doesn't mean-

Optimus: Hey, enough! I don't want to hear any arguments from the three of you, got it?

May and Max: (both look down) Yes sir.

Shockrat: Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut.

Blaze-Hound: tch. That'll be a first.

Optimus: Blaze-Hound, You'll partner with Gary and Brock.

Blaze-Hound: You can count on me, Big-bot.

Optimus: Chari-Tron, you have Professor Oak, and Ash and Misty are with me.

Chari-Tron: As you command, Optimus.

Ash: So are we ready to roll or what?

Pikachu: Pika!

Optimus: Yes, Ash. We're all set.

With that, the Maximals and Ash and co. walk in front of the Transwarp-gate.

Aggronix: If anything goes wrong, you contact me and We'll come and help.

Optimus: You've got it, old friend. Alright, Maximals... Let's go!

With That Optimus' team enters the gate first, Chari-Tron and Prof. Oak are next, followed by Blaze-Hound, Brock and Gary. Shockrat, May and Max are the last ones to enter the gate and once they step through, the Portal turns silver-white again.

Aggronix: Optimus, Come in. Did you get through safely?

There's static coming from the other end, but after a few moments, we hear Optimus' voice.

Optimus: (Static-ish) _Yes Aggronix, We made it in one piece, am I coming through clearly?_

Aggronix: I can hear you, Optimus.

Optimus:_ Good. We'll keep you posted if anything happens._

Aggronix: Make sure that you do, and watch yourself out there.

Optimus: (chuckles) _Will do, old friend._

* * *

The scene now changes to a forest somewhere in the Sinnoh region. In one part of the Forrest we see an Elekid using it's electric attacks against a group of bird pokemon known as Starly. Behind the Elekid was a pokemon trainer in a purple and black jacket, with purple hair and a scowling look on his face, his name is Paul

Paul: Come on, Elekid, you call that a Thundershock? I want those Starly! Now show them a real Thundershock!

The Elekid looked at his master with nervousness, but it pushes it aside as the electric pokemon charged up by spinning its arms. Once it stopped, the socket plug-like horns on his head spark as they sent a powerful bolt of electricity at the bird pokemon. However, one of the bolts misses its target and goes of into the distance, we don't see where it hit, but we hear a groan in pain once the bolt landed.

Paul: What was that?

The trainer runs towards the groan and sees a Feraligatr rubbing it's arm in pain.

Paul: Well, well, isn't this my lucky day.

Paul takes out a dark blue Pokedex and scans the Feraligatr.

Pokedex: (male) _Feraligatr, the Big Jaw Pokemon. This pokemon is the Evolved form of Croconaw. It intimidates its foes by opening its huge mouth. In battle, it will kick the ground hard with its thick and powerful hind legs to charge at the foe at an incredible speed. _

Paul: And as luck would have it, it's a water type. Elekid, new target! Attack that Feraligatr!

The Feraligatr looks forward and sees Elekid using is Thundershock attack. It quickly dodges it before the attack made it's target. The Feraligatr stares at Elekid and opened its jaw, energy began charging inside and it fired a powerful blast right at the small pokemon, making a critical hit.

Paul: whoa. A Hyper-beam.

The blast was enough the force the Elekid against a tree, after the blast, the electric pokemon fainted from the sheer power of the Hyper-beam.

Paul: Ugh! You're useless, you know that? (takes out poke-ball) Return.

The poke-ball shot its red beam turning the pokemon into light and recalling it. just as he was going to put it away, a voice was heard.

Voice: (Megatron) Interesting how you control your pokemon.

Paul: What? Who said that?

He hears laughing, he turns and is wide-eyed as he sees the voice and laughter was coming from the Feraligatr, which is now realized as Megatron.

Megatron: Why I did.

Megatron steps closer to him while the Paul steps back.

Megatron: What's the matter, human? Are you surprised by my vocabulary? Maybe you would feel more comfortable with me just saying, "Feraligatr" over and over. Although I must say, it does get repetitive and annoying.

The scared trainer began to turn around and run, but suddenly he is blocked by an Ariados, a Beedrill and a Scizor, Ariadox, Bee-Driller and Scizornex.

Ariadox: Where do you think you're going?

Bee-Driller: (laughs) Fleshy-bot not go anywhere...

Scizornex: No one strikes the might Megatron and lives. Teach him a lesson, oh great leader.

Megatron: Oh I would, my second in command, but I believe I have another idea for this...boy. What is your name?

Paul: (scared)...Paul.

Megatron: Well then, Paul...

Before he finishes, he transforms into his robot form, scaring Paul even more than before.

Megatron: ...Why don't we...chat.

He starts to laugh evilly at the events happening, and as his laughs got louder, Paul was looking more terrified then before.

* * *

_**Bum, Bum, Bum.... (Dramatic Reverb)  
What would Megatron what with this trainer? And what of the Maximals? Keep reading to find out.**_


	3. Dawn of a new era

**_Here's the third part. Enjoy and sorry for the wait._**

* * *

Our story continues on a street road, we see a sign that directs two directions: one says "Twinleaf Town" and the other says "Sandgem Town." On that street, we see a young girl, around 10 years old, riding a bicycle, she had on a black top with a short pink skirt, a red scarf around her neck and a white hat with a pink poke-ball image on it covering her back/blue hair. This girl is Dawn, a resident of Twin-leaf town.

Dawn: Wow, I'm sure making great time. I should be at Professor Rowan's Lab soon, then I can choose my Starter pokemon for my journey.

As Dawn was riding her bike, she passes a small forest, known to have many breeds of wild pokemon. When she passes this area, a bright flash grabs her attention, so she stops her bike.

Dawn: What was that?

She gets off her bike and moves in closer in the forest. Which could have been seen as careless, since she could be attacked by wild pokemon and she has yet to have her own. But Dawn didn't consider this though, she felt she could hold her own against wild pokemon. She checked her bag, there was a jar of pokemon food she could give to them if one approached, either to appease to them that she wasn't a threat, or distract them long enough for her to get away if they prove hostile. As she moved closer, she started hearing voices.

Voice: That felt kinda dizzy.

Voice 2: (static-ish) Optimus, Come in. Did you get through safely?

Dawn: (quietly) Huh?

Voice 3: Yes Aggronix, We made it in one piece, am I coming through clearly?

Aggronix: I can hear you, Optimus.

Optimus: Good. We'll keep you posted if anything happens.

Aggronix: Make sure that you do, and watch yourself out there.

Optimus: (chuckles) Will do, old friend.

It definitely sounded like people, but dawn wasn't sure if they were friendly or not. Dawn started to move closer but suddenly fell as her foot hit a tree root that was forced outward. She fell, forcing through the bush and into the open clearing. Dawn looked up and saw a group of people and pokemon standing there, which was Ash, his friends and the Maximals. May walks over to her and helps her up.

May: Hey, are you ok?

Dawn: Yeah, I'm all right, I just tripped over something. (looks around) are you all Pokemon trainers?

Ash: Yes, we are.

Dawn: That's great. So am I...I mean I will be when I get my Starter Pokemon.

Brock: Oh, you're a new trainer?

Dawn: Sure am. I'm Dawn from Twinleaf Town and my quest is to be a Pokemon Coordinator.

May: Really? That's my goal too! I'm May and this is my little brother Max.

Max: Hi there.

Dawn: Hello to you too.

Ash: I'm Ash, (points to Pikachu) this is my friend Pikachu and this is Gary.

Dawn: Wow, a Pikachu. (pets him) aren't you cute.

Pikachu smile, letting out a playful "pika" as it was getting pet.

Prof. Oak: it's nice to meet you Miss, I'm-

Dawn: Oh, I've seen you before, you're that guy who writes all those Pokemon Poems.

Prof. Oak: Oh Yes, it's quite a Hobby of mine.

Dawn: That's so cool. I've never met an actual Pokemon Poet before.

Gary: Actually, Dawn, He's a Pokemon Professor, Professor Samuel Oak, my grandfather.

Dawn: He is? Then how come I'm always seeing him on TV reciting poetry.

Prof: Well, like I said, it's only a hobby.

Misty: Hi Dawn, my name's Misty, I'm the Gym Leader of Cerulean City

Dawn: Wow, a Pokemon Gym leader? That's so cool.

Brock: I'm a Gym leader too, the name's Brock and I'm the leader of the Pewter City Gym.

Dawn: Well, it's still nice to meet you. (looks at the Maximals) are these all your pokemon too?

Misty: Um...Yes they are, sort of. The Blastoise is mine. Gary has the Charizard and the Raichu and Houndoom are May's. Say hello to Dawn guys.

The four Maximals looked nervously at one another before responding.

Optimus: Um...Blastoise...Blastoise.

Chari-Tron: (growls)

Blaze-Hound: Grr...Houndoom...

Shockrat: Raichu...chu...

Dawn: Boy they sure look powerful. I hope the pokemon I get can be like these guys.

Shockrat: (muttering quietly) yeah, Good Luck with that, sister.

Blaze-Hound kicks him and growls, signaling him to be quiet.

Dawn: So what brings you all to the edge of Sandgem Town?

Ash: We're on our way to Prof. Rowen's laboratory.

Dawn: Really? That's where I'm going too. I know the way and I'd be happy to help you get there.

May: That sure is nice of you, Dawn.

Dawn: My bike is at the edge of this Forrest, I'll have to walk it though so you guys could keep up.

With that, Dawn turns around and the rest follow.

May: She has a bike huh? (laughs a bit) Better keep it way from Ash and Pikachu then.

Ash: (annoyed) I heard that.

Pikachu: (annoyed) Pika...

Ash moves closer to Optimus and quietly speaks to him.

Ash: Pretty lucky that we came across someone who could help you

Optimus: (quietly) yes it was. Hopefully we'll get to this Professor soon and get what we need. The faster the better.

As they were walking, Chari-Tron's ears shake as if he heard something, he stops and turns his head back. Gary notices this.

Gary: What is it?

Chari-Tron: (quietly) Hmm...though I heard something.

With that, he turns back and continues walking with the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, we turn our attention back to Megatron. The Trainer he came across, Paul, was standing up. He didn't look as afraid as when last we saw him, but there still was a trace of worry on his face. Megatron, who was Still in Robot form, was holding Paul's Pokedex in his free hand.

Megatron: Hmm...fascinating. Primitive by my standards, but still quite fascinating...yess...

Paul: What do a bunch of robots want with a Pokedex?

Scizornex moves in close and snaps his claw hand at his face.

Scizornex: Don't speak unless you are spoken too, Human!

Megatron: It's quite alright, Scizornex. Our...friend here deserves some answers...yess... You see uh...Paul was it?

Paul: That's right.

Megatron: yes, well you see Paul, despite what you might think, we're not just "a bunch of Robots", We Predacons are much more than that. We're not from your planet.

Paul: So you're Aliens.

Megatron: In a manner of speaking. We came here looking for something...Though it's no concern of yours what we want. However, the creatures on this planet...these pokemon are nothing we've ever seen before...Yess...They have unique abilities, abilities that could be of use to us.

Paul: So you want my Pokedex because it has what you want, the knowledge of all the pokemon here.

Megatron: and knowledge IS Power...yess...

Paul: You really think one Pokedex is going to help you?

Megatron: Oh of course not. This is merely a consolation prize compared to what I have planned.

Ariadox: Megatron, sir, why are we wasting out Time with this boy when we should be on our way to Professor Rowen's Laboratory?

Megatron grabs Ariadox with his Feraligatr hand, grabbing hard.

Megatron: Because, my arachnid friend, we have ourselves a grand opportunity.

Ariadox: What?

Bee-Driller: Eh...we do?

Megatron: Yess...While our enemies are friends with some of those human pokemon trainers, I don't see why we can't do the same.

Bee-Driller: Ooh...Bee-Driller understands. Megatron is Brilliant.

Scizornex: Brilliant indeed, Great Leader.

Megatron: So, Paul...I can offer a lot in exchange for your...assistance...just name it and it'll be yours.

Paul looked at Megatron, then glanced at the other Predacons there, as he did this, his mind wandered. What could these Robots...these Predacons offer to him, what could they do to help him? He smiled as his thoughts came to an idea.

Paul: I might be willing to help you on one condition.

Megatron: And that would be?

Paul: Since you can turn into Pokemon, you can help me by capturing really strong pokemon to aid in my quest, test their skills in battle and if I feel that they are good, I'll use them.

Megatron: So you'll help me with my plan if I help you become a great Pokemon Trainer?

Paul: I'm already a great trainer, I just need the right pokemon to prove it to everyone else.

Megatron: Hmm, Yes, I can see that from your Elekid.

Paul grows annoyed at that statement.

Megatron: Very well, I'll capture strong pokemon for you and you help me with my plan. Shake on it?

Megatron offers his free hand to Paul. He smile and takes it, the two shake hands.

Paul: The deal is set then. What do you want me to do?

Megatron Transforms to his Feraligatr Beast mode, the other Predacons follow after.

Megatron: The first step involves...a Pokemon Battle...Yess...

* * *

Our story continues At Sandgem Town. After about an hour, our heroes and their new friend Dawn have just arrived at Professor Rowen's Laboratory.

Gary: This is the place.

Dawn: Oh I'm so excited!

She parked her bike to the nearest Bike-rack and ran up to the front doors. The others follow as she rings the Doorbell.

Prof. Oak: It's been a few years since I met my old colleague, i wonder how he's doing.

Soon, the door was answered and we see an elder man with gray hair, a mustache with mutton chops and a lab coat like Professor Oak.

Dawn: Hello Professor Rowen.

Prof. Rowen: Ah, yes. Hello miss Dawn. i have been expecting you. (sees other) And who are these?

Dawn: These are some friends I came across.

Prof. Oak: Hello Rowen.

Prof. Rowen: Ah, Samuel, It's always a pleasure to meet with you. And these must be some of your town's trainers.

Ash: Well, That's just me and Gary. Hi there, I'm Ash.

Prof. Rowen: Pleasure to meet you. Well, come on in, any friends of Samuel and Dawn are welcome here.

Everyone said their "thank you"s and made their way in. The Maximals were last to enter, Optimus takes one last look around before.

Inside the lab, we see three Pokemon eating from food bowls, they were clearly the Starter Pokemon ready for Dawn to choose. Prof Rowen entered first, then Dawn, followed by Ash and co.

Prof. Rowen: As you can see Dawn, you have three Pokemon to choose from as your starter.

Dawn: Wow, they all look cute.

Prof. Rowen: Yes, well, let me introduce you to them.

He clears his throat and the three pokemon noticed the group. they quickly stood in attention.

Prof. Rowen: First, there's the Grass-Type: Turtwig.

He first moves near the Turtle like pokemon with a twig on its head.

Prof. Rowen: Then there's the Fire-type: Chimchar.

The second looked like a monkey with a Small flame for a Tail.

Prof. Rowen: Finally there's Piplup, the Water-type.

The last one was a Penguin like pokemon that was blue all over. The three pokemon said their names in greeting.

Prof. Rowen: So, which pokemon would you like?

Dawn: Ooh...it's so hard to choose.

At that moment, the Piplup's tiny stomach started growling. It was still hungry. The little Penguin pokemon look at Rowen, with a pleading look in it's eyes.

Prof. Rowen: Oh very well, Piplup, you can finish eating.

The Piplup smiled and returned to it's bowl, only to find that it's completely empty. It was sure there was some food left. He then notice the Chimchar eating some food with its hands, and there was food in its bowl that was untouched. The Piplup got angry and started chirping its name at the monkey pokemon. Chimchar just ignored the little penguin, but when it did, Piplup used a Bubble-Beam attack, shooting Bubbles at Chimchar. Chimchar got angry and used ember, shooting flames at Piplup. Soon the two began fighting.

Dawn: Hey now, stop fighting, there's no need to fight.

She picked up the Piplup and pulled it away from Chimchar. It struggled to break free and continue fighting but Dawn had a good grip.

Dawn: Hey there, little guy, it's okay. Here, I have something.

She reached in her bag and pulled out her can of pokemon food. She emptied a bit of it in her hand and held it to Piplup. The water pokemon stopped as it saw the food.

Dawn: Go on, you can take it.

Piplup reached for the pieces and started to eat. It smiled as it kept eating until it was all gone, the little Penguin smiled and nuzzled Dawn a bit, as if to say thank you.

Dawn: Aww...You're welcome cutie.

Prof. Rowen: If you are still deciding, I'll gladly let you spend some time with them.

Dawn: That's very nice of you.

Prof. Rowen: While Dawn contemplates on her Starter Pokemon, tell me, what brings you and your group here Samuel?

Prof. Oak: My grandson Gary had an accident with his pokedex, it kind of short-circuited.

Ash: Not to mention explode.

Prof. Rowen: Hmm, I see. And you wish me to provide a replacement Pokedex.

Gary: If it's not too much trouble.

Prof. Rowen: No trouble at all.

Ash: If you could, Professor Rowen, I'd like a new Pokedex too. I'm thinking of exploring the Sinnoh Region once I'm done in Hoenn.

Prof. Rowen: Yes, of course you can one as well, Ash.

Ash: Great. Thank you sir.

Prof. Rowen: I'll get my computers up and running and I'll set up your-

Suddenly, the doorbell rings.

Prof. Rowen: Hmm, I wonder who that could be. I'll be right back.

* * *

The Sinnoh Professor left the group and walked over to the front door to answered it. When he opens it, we see that it's Paul.

Prof. Rowen: Hello there, young man.

Paul: (bows to him) Greetings, Professor Rowen, my name is Paul.

Prof. Rowen: What can I do for you, Paul?

Paul: I'm looking for a Pokemon Trainer named Ash. I have reasons to believe he's here.

Prof. Rowen: There is a trainer named Ash here. Would you and your pokemon like to come in?

Behind Paul we see that behind him is a feraligatr with a blue bandana around its left bicep.

Paul: We would love to. Thank you.

He bows again and Paul and the Feraligatr enters. The bandana around the Pokemon's arm loosens a bit and we see the Predacon Insignia peaking out, proving that it is Megatron. He tightens the bandana, hiding the mark as he follows Paul in.

* * *

Professor Rowen returns to the group and gets their attention.

Prof. Rowen: pardon me Ash, but there's someone to see you.

Ash: someone to see me? Who could it be.

At that moment, Paul walks in.

Paul: Hello there, You must be Ash Ketchum

Ash: Yeah, that's me. And you are?

Paul: My names Paul. I've heard that you're quite the trainer.

Ash: (prideful) Well...I don't like to brag...

Paul: (interrupts) Then don't.

Ash: huh?

Paul: I'm only here to see how strong you really are and there's only one way to prove that.

As if on cue, Megatron arrives, growling in his pokemon voice, saying "Feraligatr" a few times. Optimus's eyes widen a bit in surprise, as did Ash and the rest of the group, minus Dawn and Prof. Rowen.

Paul: A pokemon Battle. So, do you accept?

Ash paused at this, looking at this new trainer and his Feraligatr. Sure, the Odds of it being that this Feraligatr is Megatron was slim to none...but still, it was quite a coincidence that a trainer meets them with a Feraligatr.

Ash: (thinking) What could this mean? Should I accept? I wish I knew what to do?

* * *

**_And that's the end of this chapter. Sorry it took so long, you know how it is with work and writer's block. So, what do you think will happen next? Keep reading to find out. _**


	4. Paul vs Ash part 1

**_Hello readers, Here's part 3 of my story_**

* * *

Ash looked at the new trainer and his pokemon...at least he hoped it was a real pokemon. The trainer, named Paul, just arrive at Professor Rowen's laboratory, challenging Ash to a pokemon battle. Brock, Misty, May and the others had worried looks in their eyes as they all wondered the same thing: was it a real Feraligatr or was it the Predacon leader Megatron in disguise? It was Megatron of course by they did not know, as the predacon hoped for. Paul spoke again.

"So Ash, what do you say? Do you accept my challenge?" Paul asked in a challenge tone. Ash took a small glance at Optimus; the Maximal leader looked just as concerned as he was. "What kind of battle are we talking about?"

"I've traveled through many regions and I've heard of your skill with pokemon training. As of right now, I have three pokemon, including my Feraligatr here." Paul said gesturing the Predacon leader in disguise, who roared "Feraligatr" and glared at Optimus, still in his Blastoise beast mode. Paul continued, "So I'm going for a three-on-three match. I'd like to see how I match up to this so called great pokemon trainer."

Ash looks over the trainer, he seemed truthful, but after dealing with the Predacons, and the sudden arrival him and the Feraligatr, he had to think twice before choosing. "Well, would it be all right if I talk with my friends for a moment?" Paul shrugged, "I don't see a problem" he smiles and added "if I were you, I'd see about trading my weaker pokemon with some of their more stronger ones if you want any hope of beating me."

The others were surprised by what the trainer said, but despite this, Ash had his friends, along with the Maximals huddle together, Dawn looked over this as she was holding onto the Piplup, the one she decided to be her starter pokemon "Well, this sure is lucky. I'll get a first hand look on how a pokemon battle goes." Piplup agreed in a soft tone. Ash and the others talk about what they were gonna do, they whispered softly so no one could hear.

"What do you guys think?" he asked "Well, its hard to say," Optimus said softly "If I could activate my scanners, I can tell if it's Megatron or not, but I don't want to risk revealing ourselves to Dawn and Professor Rowen, who knows what they'll do?"

"I say decline the challenge" Misty voted, "If that IS Megatron, then your pokemon won't stand a chance." Chari-Tron voiced his thought "Not exactly. If one of us pose as the boy's pokemon, the odds will be even."

"I like that idea" Max said nodding. "but what if it is a real Feraligatr" Ash wondered, "I wouldn't feel right using you guys."

"Ash, just say no to him. No one would think of you otherwise because of it." May said, but her Brother disagreed. "That guy would, Sis. You heard what he said about his skill, and thinking that he'd trade his pokemon with one of yours. This guy could give Ash a bad name if he declines."

"I agree with Max," Gary said, "Ash doesn't deserve his name sullied by this jerk."

"If Ash accepts, we can find out for sure if it is Megatron." Brock voiced, Ash sighed, "I wish Tracey was with us, he'd probably be sure. But since he's not here, we have to find our ourselves." He said, accepting the challenge. He then turns to Shockrat "you have type advantage, you can-" But Shockrat was already shaking his head "Forget it, Hat boy, I ain't fighting against Megatron."

"I'll do it," Optimus said. "I couldn't sent anyone else." But Misty kept shaking her head "No, we can't. Ash please reconsider. Decline the challenge" she begged Ash, but his eyes gave her the familiar look that meant his mind was made up "I'm sorry Misty, I have to do this." He turns to Optimus, who nods. The group breaks their tight huddle and as the two faced Paul.

"Ok, Paul, I accept your challenge. Three against three." Paul smiled, "Perfect." He then turns to Prof. Rowen, "I hope you will allow us to have our battle in your back yard" he asked. The Professor gave a nod "I don't see a problem with that."

* * *

Time passes as we see the group outside, just behind Professor Rowen's house and laboratory. The man had arranged a small battle field, around the meadow and by a lake. Paul and Megatron stood at one end, while Ash, Pikachu and Optimus Primal stood at the other. Ash's friends, Dawn with Piplup and the other Maximals stood in the sidelines.

Brock stands in the middle and speaks loud "I shall Referee this match. It will be a three-on-three pokemon Battle, no trainer is allowed any substitutions during a match, whoever wins best two out of three will be the winner." He turns to both As and Paul, "are both trainers ready?"

The two nodded, "I'm ready," Paul said. Ash added "So am I." "Then call out your first pokemon." Brock announced. Paul reaches in his pockets for a poke-ball. It grew to its larger size and he tosses it, "Standby, Chimchar!"

The ball opens, releasing the pokemon, a Chimchar, much like the one offered to Dawn. "Another Chimchar." the beginner trainer said, "I wonder what Ash will use?" she wondered.

Ash reaches for his belt and takes his own poke-ball out. "Aipom, I choose you!" he shouts, Ash throws it, releasing his pokemon, a small purple monkey pokemon, Aipom. Dawn opens her Pokedex to get better info about it, it spoke in a female synthesized voice.

_"Aipom, the long tail pokemon. Aipom's tail ends in a hand-like appendage that can be cleverly manipulated. However, because the pokemon uses its tail so much, its real hands have become rather clumsy."_

Brock raises his hands referee style "Begin!"

"Aipom, use Swift attack!" Ash ordered, the purple pokemon jumps as it swings its tail. Energy forms as it shot stars at Paul's Chimchar.

"Chimchar, use Ember." Paul Ordered. The Fire pokemon shot small flames at the attack, which cause an explosion on contact.

"Aipom, Focus punch!" Aipom nodded, the fist on its tail started to glow as it charged energy. But Paul acted fast. "Quick, before it can use it, Use Fire Wheel."

Chimchar Jumped and tucked into a ball, as it started to roll, fire consumed its body, it rolled right onto Aipom, striking it and canceling the charging process of its Focus Punch. Dawn looked surprised at this "What happened to Aipom's fist?" she asked, Prof. Rowen began to explain "Focus Punch needs time to charge up, but if the pokemon using it gets attacked, it gets canceled out."

"Come on Ash, you can do it!" Misty cheers, Ash gave a smile as he gave out new orders. "Aipom, use Double team!" The Pokemon jumps and soon, it starts creating energy copies of itself, Paul's Chimchar looked around, worried at which was the real Aipom.

Paul got annoyed at his Pokemon's actions, "Don't just stand there! Use Ember all around!" The little monkey spun around as it shot another small flame, it hits all the copies, which faded away, until the real Aipom was left.

"Scratch attack now!" Chimchar charged at Aipom and started clawing at it, delivering serious blows.

"Not good, not good at all." Max said worried, but May didn't show worry, "It's not over yet."

"Aipom, jump back and try another Focus Punch!" Ash ordered. Aipom manages to move away from Chimchar as its fist started glowing again. Paul looked unimpressed, "This again? Please. Chimchar, Fire Wheel again."

The fire monkey charges with another Fire Wheel, but just as it was about to hit. "JUMP AIPOM!" Ash shouted. Aipom does as he said and dodged the attack this time, its fist glowed brighter than ever, show that it was fully charged. Paul looked nervous as Ash Smiled "Now Aipom, Unleash it!"

The fist on the tail came crashing down on the little fire pokemon, it struck hard with a direct hit. Chimchar bounced a bit in recoil before it started to struggle back up. Paul growled "Come on, get up! Don't you dare go back down!" The others were surprised by Paul's tone. Chimchar was on his feet, but suddenly, it tripped, it couldn't stand up as it passed out.

Brock raised his hand over to Ash's side, "Chimchar is unable to battle, Aipom is the winner. Point goes to Ash." Ash cheered at his first victory, as did his friends, but Paul was furious as he recalled his pokemon. "Nice going, worthless pokemon." he said under his breath, the others heard him though and looked repulsed "What's with this guy? I've never heard anyone talk to their pokemon like that." Misty said. "I don't like it either." Dawn added. As they were talking, Ash recalled Aipom. "You did well, Aipom, rest for now." He turns to Paul, "Well, Paul, time for Round 2."

"It sure is!" the Lavender haired trainer said as he takes out another poke-ball. "Elekid, Standby!"

Paul calls out another pokemon, his Elekid, who sparked its plug-like horns in preparedness. Dawn looks into her Pokedex for this pokemon as well.

_"Elekid, the Electric Pokemon. Elekid stores electricity in its body. If it touches metal and accidentally discharges all its built-up electricity, this pokemon begins swinging its arms in circles to recharge itself."_

"An Electric type huh?" Ash gave a smile to his long time pokemon companion "Well looks like you're up Pikachu. I choose you." Pikachu jumps off of Ash's shoulders and entered the battle zone. Brock raised his hands again "Begin the battle."

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. Pikachu's cheeks start sparking as it released a powerful thunderbolt, but being an electric type too, the attack had little effect, Elekid even absorbed some of it. "Ha! What a rookie move." Paul said with a grin "Elekid, counter with Thunder." Elekid spun its arms around, generating electricity. Its horns shot the bolt right at Pikachu, who took the attack, but it had little damage as well and the mouse pokemon manages to land perfectly.

"Ok, Pikachu. Agility!" Pikachu begins running around, its speed increasing with each run. Elekid tries using its thunderbolt but it missed its mark, That's when Ash said, "Quick attack now!"

Pikachu charged at Elekid and just plowed right into it, sending the Electric pokemon back a bit. As this was going on, Megatron kept a close eye on the match. 'The boy is good, his skill with controlling his creatures is very good indeed. Yess...' he thought to himself 'but the fool doesn't realize that he's lost.' he adds as he looks over to the Laboratory.

* * *

Inside Professor Rowen's Laboratory, we see movement. One of the air vents pops open and we see an Ariados crawl its way in. As it crawls, The Turtwig and Chimchar saw it and began to confront the spider pokemon, but then it shot a web at the two, trapping them. The two pokemon struggle but they get shocked by the web and passed out. "I'll come back for you two later, I can use a snack " The Ariados spoke with a laugh, revealing that its the Predacon Ariadox. He crawled and made his way into Professor Rowen's laboratory, he stops right in front of the several computers.

"Ah, this looks like what we're looking for. Ariadox: Terrorize!" He shouts as he transforms into Robot mode and approaches the computers. "Now, while Those pathetic humans have their battle, I'll Extract all information on these computers. The Predacons...as well as myself, will have all the info on every pokemon in existence."

He reaches into his compartment and pulls out a visor, he places it on and plugs in into the computer. "Begin infiltration subroutines" he ordered his internal computer, which responded "Acknowledge" in a female voice. The visor glows as he begin to enter the system. He laughs maniacally as he hacks his way in.

* * *

Outside, back at the battle, Elekid performs a Thunder Punch, but misses with Pikachu's Agility still active. "Now Pikachu, use Volt-Tackle!" ash ordered. Pikachu starts charging at the Elekid, electricity forming around the little mouse pokemon. Paul looked surprised at this "a Volt tackle..." he said to himself, his eyes narrowed "Elekid dodge" but Elekid was too late as Pikachu struck the Pokemon with a lightning charged tackle, sending Elekid flying.

"No! Get up!" he shouts. Elekid looked hurt but it wasn't backing down. "Nice job Pikachu, another Volt tackle should finish this!" Ash cheered. Pikachu took some distance and began another Volt Tackle. Paul gave a smile "not this time. Elekid, use Protect!" He ordered, Elekid crossed its arms as a force field generated around the pokemon. Pikachu made contact, only to hit the barrier and get sent flying. "No! Pikachu!" Ash shouted in worry as Pikachu landed hard.

"Oh no, that didn't look good at all" Dawn said. "No it didn't" Prof. Rowen added "a Pokemon using Volt Tackle is expected to injure itself when attacking...but by using protect, Paul saved his pokemon from a fatal blow." "This trainer is quite clever" Prof Oak said.

Aggronix, Blaze Hound, Shockrat and Chari-Tron were looking on in interest of the battle, Chari-Tron mostly focusing on the Feraligatr Megatron. they whispered among themselves as Blaze-hound said 'this is intense" "eh...it's no gladiator battle back on cybertron, but this is pretty good too" Shockrat added "they fight with great honor...it almost makes me wish I was fighting" Chari-Tron added. however, as they focused on the fight, Shockrat's ears picked up a strange sound...coming from back in the laboratory. making sure everyone was focused on the fighting, Shockrat slipped out and followed the sound.

Back in the Battle, Paul taunted "are we done?" Pikachu answered by getting back up, injured but still filled with fight. "you still up for more?" Ash asked, pikachu nodded, but Paul just smirked "please, this fight is over." "Not yet it isn't. Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash ordered. Pikachu jumped, it's tail charging with energy as it let loose an Iron Tail strike "Brick Break Elekid!" Paul shouted, his Pokemon charged its fits as it grappled with Pikachu's Iron tail "impressive, but Elekid still has another arm. Use Thunder Punch!" Paul shouted, Elekid's free arm charges with electricity.

"Pikachu, watch out!" Ash shouted, Pikachu jumped and dodged the thunder punch, flipped and delivered its iron tail strike, sending Elekid back "quick, Brick Break again!" Elekid sends another punch Pikachu's way, this one striking and sending the mouse back "Pikachu" ash called out worried, Pikachu stumbled a bit but it wasn't going down. "I have to say, for a little pokemon, your Pikachu is strong" Paul said "but my Elekid is stronger. Finish it, Elekid! Thunder punch!" Paul ordered, Elekid charged its fist one more time "pikachu, Quick attack!" Ash ordered and pikachu ran to Elekid, both attacked collided with one another, sending sparks flying. Everyone took cover as the strike raised the dirt into a cloud. Everyone looked on as the smoke cleared, they look in surprise as both Pikachu and Elekid are on the ground unconscious

Brock raised both hands "both pokemon are unable to battle. This round ends in a draw!" He shouts. Ash rushes to Pikachu's side and lifts the mouse up "are you ok, Pikachu?" he asked. The pokemon woke up, and let out a weary "pika" it was hurt but still all right "you fought well...you deserve a rest." Paul recalled Elekid into his poke-ball "couldn't handle it, could you?" He asked bitterly, then noticed Ash's behavior "aren't you gonna put yours in its ball?" he asked. Ash gave a glare "Pikachu hates being in its poke-ball." Paul laughed "do you always spoil your pokemon like that? Maybe that's why it couldn't win" he taunted.

Ash gave a low growl, but it was Misty who fought back "hey! Your Elekid didn't win either, so I wouldn't be boasting if I were you!" Paul glared at her, then turned to Ash "you might want to keep your girlfriend in check, otherwise she might get herself in trouble" "What did you just say, Punk?!" Misty shouted, May and Max had to hold her down "easy Misty, he's just trying to get you mad" May said, "well it's working" Misty said back. "hey, leave her out of this" Ash said, "You're battling me, now let's get the third round going" Ash handed Pikachu to Gary and went back to his position "and for the Record, she is not my girlfriend."

"like I care" Paul said, then looked at Megatron "Feraligatr, Standby." He ordered, Megatron stomped towards the center of the field. Ash looked over at Optimus, who nods. "Alight. Blastoise, I choose you." He says, Optimus walks over to the field. Brock looked nervous but waived his arms "begin!"

"Feraligatr, Hydro-Pump!" Paul ordered. Megatron roared "Feraligatr" before opening his mouth to fire a blast of pressured water. "Withdraw Blastoise!" Ash called out. Optimus entered his shell, the water hits and pushes him back. Inside the shell, Optimus worried. He only knows three pokemon moves, Hydro-Pump and Withdraw from his fight with Chari-Tron, and the fluke of using Skull-bash with Megatron in the Energon Mountain. He gets an idea and activates his communicator "Optimus to base. Come in, Aggronix."

* * *

Back at the Axiom, we see Aggronix and Tracey monitoring when they received the call. "_Optimus to base. Come in, Aggronix._"

"Optimus? What's going on, are you in Danger?" Aggronix asked "_Somewhat. I'm in a battle with what I believe is Megatron. He seems to have allied himself with a human._" Optimus explained through the coms. "_I'm not too familiar with Pokemon attacks and I have a feeling Ash might forget that during the fight, this human is really getting to him. Tracey, they say you're more familiar with pokemon. I'll need you to describe the way the attack works when Ash calls them out. I have to stay in cover until I can prove it really is Megatron."_

"Okay, Optimus" Tracey said, "I'll talk you through it."

* * *

Megatron finished his Hydro-Pump and waits to see what will happen next. Optimus emerges from his shell and glares. "ok, Blastoise, use Skull-Bash" Ash called out. Optimus knew this attack, he ran right at Megatron, His skull glowing as it charged. "Quick, use Iron Tail!" Paul shouted. Megatron smacks his tail on the ground, it charges with energy as well. Optimus didn't hear the attack, nor the sound of Ash trying to stop him, his skull-bash was too focused. Megatron waits for the right moment and swings, striking Optimus just as he came, sending him flying. "NO!" Ash called out. Optimus activates his internal stabilizers, allowing him to land on the ground on his feet.

"Are you all right?" Ash asked. Optimus gave a nod saying, "Blastoise."

"Your Blastoise is pretty strong. Since you're from the Kanto Region, I'm guessing that's your starter." Paul said with a guess. "Not quite" Ash started to say, "That Honor belongs to Pikachu." Paul looked surprised at this "You started with a Pikachu? Hah, your fame must have all been dumb luck. Pikachus are very hard to train with. No wonder you let it stay out of its ball" the trainer sneered, making Ash glare at him "well, at least I don't call my pokemon worthless, unlike you. Makes me wonder if your skills are even that good." He gave a smile, proud of the little jab he gave, Paul looked fuming mad at that, "Feraligatr, Hyper-Beam!" he ordered. Megatron groaned and opens its mouth again, this time, energy starts forming into an orb.

Ash gasped at the sudden attack coming, "Blastoise, use your own Hyper-Beam!" He shouted. Optimus looked nervous, but just then, he hears Tracy in his communicator "_Optimus, load the Hydro-Cannons, you have to focus on building energy_" He said, then Aggronix added "_Think of it as a Plasma charge_"

Knowing what to do now, Optimus loads his Cannons out, both pop from his shell and charge much like Megatron. He takes to the air the moment he is fully charged, it fires into two beams, then combined into one. Megatron releases his own Hyper-Beam, both blast come together, forming a violent explosion, creating a large dust cloud. Everyone had to cover their eyes when the dust rose, after a moment, the dust cleared and both Megatron and Optimus stood glaring, both breathing heavy as the drain from the Hyper-Beam started to take its toll. Both trainers waited for then to regain their strength to attack again.

* * *

As all of this was going on before, Shockrat followed the noise he heard right into Prof. Rowen's Laboratory. Sneaking in through the window, he lets out a light gasp as he saw the Turtwig and Chimchar left behind struggling to fight off the web that held them in place. "Something fishy is going on here." Shockrat said to himself. He tip-toed throughout the house and closer to the central laboratory. That's when he saw it.

Ariadox, the Predacon's scientist, was downloading files from Prof. Rowens computers. Shockrat looked surprised then frowned "looks like I owe Chopper-face 20 credits" he whispered. He steps back a bit then, "Shockrat: Maximize" he transforms into his robot mode and draws his rifle.

Ariadox continues analyzing the data when he hear the cocking sound of a rifle. "Hands up, right where I can see them, Predacon." Shockrat threatened, arming his Rifle at the predacon's head. Ariadox did as he said and held his claw hands up

"That's more Like it" he said, then he activates his internal com "Shockrat to Optimus, we've got a situation"

* * *

Back in the Battle, Optimus and Megatron were getting ready to fight again as their energy came back. That's when Optimus' Com came on "_Hey, you reading me, Boss Turtle? We got Problems_" Shockrat asked, luckily Optimus had it set that only he could hear him. Without another word, he entered his shell. "huh, guess your pokemon play by their own rules, some trainer you are." Paul said with a sneer Feraligatr, Iron Tail!" Megatron charges at the Withdrawn Optimus.

In his shell, Optimus began speaking "That is Megatron?" he asked, Shockrat replied "_Yeah, and I caught his spider scientist, he was downloading files...pokemon Data. but I stopped him. You're gonna have to make Megs transform to expose him, that way you and the others can 86 the piece of slag_" he finished.

Megatron's tail glowing with energy. as he jumps, his tail ready to strike, but suddenly, the shell jumps away and Optimus comes out from it. The Iron Tail misses and hits the ground.

"Are you all right?" Ash asked, Optimus raised a thumb, signalizing that he's ok. "Ok, let's show him we're not done yet. Another Skull Bash!"

Optimus Charges at Megatron, his Skull glowing as he strikes him down, making him hit a tree. "Oh...that's gotta hurt" Max said looking at it. "Come on, Get up!" Paul Order "I am not losing this match!" Megatron started to get up, but stumbled a bit, that blow must have did more damage than anticipated. "Use Mega-Punch" Paul ordered. Megatron began charging at Optimus, his fist glowing with energy "Withdraw Again, Blastoise, and use Rapid Spin" Ash said, Optimus entered his Shell again. He didn't need to ask Tracy, he had a pretty good idea on what to do. Megatron struck only the shell with his Mega-punch, but suddenly, the shell began spinning, it spun around Megatron before it went for him like a Koopa Shell, striking hard and fast, making him fall on his back.

Optimus got out of his shell but his head looked dizzy, he soon shook it off. Megatron got back up, looking more angry than ever. Optimus charges at him, Megatron got ready and grabbed his arms, putting Optimus in a Grapple "Come on, force him off!" Paul said "Keep it up, Blastoise, you got this" Ash called out. The two continued their grip on one another, making sure only Megatron would hear, Optimus began speaking.

"I know its you Megatron, and you're already defeated" Megatron looked surprised "Shockrat has Ariadox at blaster point, pulling the plug on your plan" Optimus finished with a smile. He waited for his reaction, hoping that his plan would work.

His plan was to make Megatron angry, both at his Pokemon Battling Prowess and revealing that he knows his plan. With this Knowledge, he knew that Megatron would take more drastic measures to win...I.E. Transforming

"Use another Hyper Beam, Feraligatr" Paul Ordered "Do it!" "NO!" Megatron Shouts, exposing himself, making Everyone gasp "Did...did that pokemon just talk?" Dawn asked. Megatron forces himself out of the grapple, taking a few steps back. "Its time to end this charade. Megatron: TERRORIZE!"

Megatron Transforms into his Robot Mode, surprising everyone, especially Dawn "That...that's a Robot!" she shouted. "He's not the only one" Ash said, before she could ask, Optimus broke cover as Well "Optimus Primal: Maximize!" He transforms into his Robot Mode, his sword folding out. "We had a Deal, Megatron!" Paul said, "Circumstances has changed, Paul" Megatron answered "I will not go down so easily, We settle this like Transformers!" he said. Optimus takes a stance, Smiling "That's sounds Prime to me, Megatron." The two stood, ready to attack one another, this time, as Maximal and Predacon

* * *

**_God, it's been over a year, I am so sorry everyone. Things kept coming up and I've been busy. But after having some time, I finally finished this damn chapter. Thank you to those who have been patient. I'm still gonna work on this baby_**


End file.
